


Two's A Crowd

by TheIndifferentDroid



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Weekly movie nights had become tradition for you, Rey, and Poe. But after Rey cancels one night, you and Poe are left alone, with at least one of you unsure how to act around the other.





	Two's A Crowd

You swung open the door to your apartment, instantly being met with Poe’s grinning face.

“Pizza’s here!”

You only stared at him, a dramatic pout forming on your lips.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, making his way past you and into the kitchen.

“Rey cancelled on us.”

“What?!” Poe’s voice squeaked. “She’s never missed a movie night. I’ve skipped out -”

You glared at him playfully, eyebrows raised.

“I mean, missed. I’ve missed a few, but Rey? She must be sick.”

You hummed. “She is. She wanted to make it, but she didn’t want to get us sick, too.”

Poe began plating the dinner, a grin forming at the corners of his mouth. “Guess it’s just the two of us tonight, then?”

You sighed. “Yeah. I guess so.”

He turned around to face you, handing you your plate. “Cheer up, buttercup. It’ll be fun.”

You stood frozen, butterflies in your stomach. You were pretty sure Poe had just winked at you.

The first twenty minutes of the movie were anything but fun. First, there was the seating dilemma. You chose to sit on the opposite side of the sofa. You didn’t want to sit next to Poe, claiming, out of respect to tradition, that Rey’s spot in the middle should stay vacant.

“Come on, Y/N. She’s sick, not dead.”

“Yeah, but -”

“Fine,” Poe huffed. “I’ll sit in her spot. She can fight me about it next week,” he said, plopping down on the cushion next to you.  

You rolled your eyes, hoping he couldn’t see in the darkness, as you tried to ignore the heartbeat in your ears.

You found yourself breathing deeply, trying to calm your nerves, only making it worse when you began to smell his sweet cologne in such close proximity.

You had known Poe for years; he was one of your best friends. Which is why it took you so long to realize how much you really liked him. Having only recognized him as a friend, his good looks and charm were just part of who he was. Until one day, the way he smiled at you and said your name just lifted some sort of shroud that had blinded you. And that was it. You had fallen hard.

“Y/N?”

You jumped. “Hm?”

“You alright?”

Realizing you had been staring off into the living room instead of at the TV, you nodded. “I - uh, yeah. I’m fine.”

Poe looked at you, unconvinced. You could see the concern in his eyes.

“I’m just tired, I think? Hope I’m not getting sick, too.”

His face told you he didn’t buy the lie. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Your heart swelled. He was so genuine and kind. There wasn’t a more pure soul around. Even if he was never anything more than a friend, you’d be content with that.

You tried to contain your smile. “I know. But I’m fine. Thanks.”

He faced forward, giving his attention to the movie again. He watched you out of the corner of his eye, though, still not pleased with your answer.

You tried to pay attention, but you were so distracted. Typically this wasn’t a problem. Rey would sit between the two of you, making conversation and jokes, keeping your mind off of Poe. But this was torture, sitting next to him in the dark with no one else around.

It was impossible for you to get comfortable. You were leaning awkwardly against the arm of the sofa, trying to maintain some space between the two of you. But it was as if the more you fidgeted away, the closer Poe seemed to get.

Getting increasingly uncomfortable, you moved to adjust a leg underneath you to sit on your foot. Your knee bumped Poe’s thigh, and the contact made your cheeks redden.

“Sorry,” you whispered, moving your leg away quickly.

A hand grabbed your knee. “Nothing to apologize for. Here, you can put it back. It’s fine, really. Get comfortable.”

You reluctantly settled into place, your leg resting against his. His hand never left your knee. Once you got over the initial shock, it was almost calming. Almost.

Minutes later, the movie paused suddenly, and you looked over at Poe to see why.

He was looking at you, that damn grin of his plastered on his face. “Nervous, are we?”

Your heart sank. “Um, not at all,” you lied. “Why would you - ?”

He pointed at your other leg, your vigorous toe tapping causing it to bounce wildly.

“Just relax,” Poe said, his voice certain and calming. “This movie isn’t that scary, is it?”

You sighed. “It - it’s not the movie.”

“Y/N, what’s wrong?”

“This.” You flailed your arms wildly. “This shouldn’t be hard for me to do, to watch a movie with my friend.  But it’s so difficult. And I don’t know why. I just can’t remember what it’s like to just look at you as a friend, okay?” You paused. “I like you, Poe.”

He smiled coyly, raising one eyebrow like he always does. “I know you do.”

Within seconds you didn’t know what hit you. Poe’s hands were on either side of your face. His lips met yours just as you gasped, causing you to be short of breath. Despite needing air, you kissed him back, the feeling of his tongue between your lips sending chills down your spine.

You pulled away shortly, reluctant but breathless. “Poe Dameron!”

He chuckled, his devious smile only inches away from your face. “What?”

“What do you mean ‘I know?’”

You felt one of his hands moving to the back of your neck as his fingers slowly twisted into your hair.  "It’s pretty obvious, sweetheart. Especially now.“

You stared into his dark eyes, suddenly intimidated by the gorgeous man in front of you. His confidence was brash, yet incredibly attractive. You realized that was what had always drawn you to him. You’d secretly wished he would take you at any moment, and it was finally happening.

You reached up and ran your fingers through his hair, his thick curls weaving in and out of your fingertips, something you had dreamt about doing. He bit his bottom lip as you began to lean in.

"Oh!” he said, before you were able to reach his lips. “And Rey may have told me, too.”

You gasped again as Poe leaned in to distract you from what he’d just said, his lips crashing against yours more fervently now. He began to lean into you, pushing you back into the sofa. A moan left your throat as you felt his toned body press up against yours.

One last time, you reluctantly pulled away again. “Traitor!” you whispered to yourself.

Poe chuckled. “That she may be, but we’ll deal with that later.”

He placed a long, wet kiss on your smiling lips before tracing your jaw line with his mouth, ending near your ear. His stubble tickled your face on the way down.

He lowered his voice, nearly growling. “We have other business to take care of first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @ TheIndifferentDroid


End file.
